24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am
Summary Jack conceals himself in the airport hangar, surveying the Russian separatists and feeding information to Curtis and his assault team. The terrorists continue to execute hostages in order to make President Logan give in to their demands to nullify the treaty. Martha discovers that all the traces of her conversation with David Palmer might not have been erased. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *Charles Logan tells Walt Cummings about his wife's "delusions"; Martha Logan persists saying that the phone call was indeed real. *Cummings tells James Nathanson that he successfully fabricated and manipulated Martha's call with David Palmer. *At CTU, Edgar Stiles finds Chloe O'Brian. Agent Jennings calls out to Jack Bauer and Chloe in the parking lot. Chloe drives the van out of the parking lot and gets captured. She tells Bill Buchanan that Jack's innocent. *Jack finds Chevensky but he commits suicide by ingesting a cyanide pill. *Derek Huxley sees the Anton Beresch and his separatist team come out of a van. Derek leaves to warn Jack and gets captured as well. Beresh pushes a button and the black van outside explodes. He tells the civilians inside to be quiet and they won't be harmed as long the President complies with their demands. Jack listens on the wall... The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am 09:00:00 Anton Beresch informs the hostages that their survival is dependent on their cooperation. A hostage reaches for his cellphone, but is promptly executed. Beresch demands that all the remaining hostages hand over their pagers and cellphones, then call the police outside, reminding them that he and his men have explosives wired to their vests. Jack Bauer remains hidden as Beresch's men search for Chevensky, and sneaks his way into the ceiling. He uses his cellphone to call CTU, informing Bill Buchanan and Audrey Raines of the hostage situation. Bill suggests that Jack sneak out the airport and turn himself in, but Jack insists that they need him as an inside man. He uses his phone's camera to take pictures of the terrorists, then hangs up to search for a better vantage point. Bill tells Audrey to notify President Charles Logan of the hostage situation. Logan and Yuri Subarov are about to begin the summit, which is described as a tribute to Palmer's legacy, when Mike Novick informs them of the hostage situation. Spenser Wolff sends plans of the airport terminal to Jack's phone, while Edgar Stiles attempts to match photos of the terrorists to their database. He manages to identify Beresch as a former officer in the Russian Army. Chloe O'Brian is called in to assist in his data mining. Beresch dons a mask and makes a televised broadcast, where he announces that he will execute all of the hostages unless the summit is abandoned. The President has 90 minutes to comply. Curtis Manning meets with police outside the airport, setting up a makeshift command post. He calls Jack, who agrees to coordinate his assault team from the inside. Diane Huxley approaches Curtis during the phone call, telling him that her son Derek is still inside. Jack promises to bring Derek safely outside. Timer: 09:16:43 - 09:16:45 09:21:17 Bill forwards Charles Logan his intel on Beresch, as Logan tells him that he will not abandon the summit, so CTU must defuse the situation before Beresch's deadline is up. Chloe finds Beresch's phone number, and Bill attempts to negotiate with him. Beresch executes another hostage to remind them how serious he is. He then grabs Derek, threatening to execute him in fifteen minutes. Derek is frightened. Timer: 09:26:34 - 09:25:36 09:31:02 As Jack observes through his vantage point, a device on one of the terrorists' vest gets his attention. He photographs it and sends it to Chloe. She discovers its a device that can detonate the explosive vests by remote. She begins working on decrypting its frequency. Aaron Pierce arrives to escort Martha Logan to the garden room. Her assistant, Evelyn covers for her, as Martha searches for a transcript of her phone call with David Palmer. She threatens to make one of the workers, Burke, make it seem as if he raped her if he doesn't give her a card to the transcript room. He gives in and she gets the card. Timer: 09:37:38 - 09:37:40 09:42:04 Curtis Manning instructs his team outside the airport, and tells Bill they will be ready to take the terminal in 15 minutes. As Beresch is about to execute Derek, Jack receives the detonator frequency and kills one of the terrorists. This buys time for Derek, as the other terrorists rush to find out what happened. Beresch concludes that the vest went off by accident. Bill calls President Logan, and tells him that Jack is coordinating their efforts from inside. Timer: 09:48:02 - 09:48:04 09:52:25 Martha Logan sneaks through the archives and finds what she is looking for just as Aaron Pierce realizes that she is not in her room. Walt Cummings calls James Nathanson and tells him that Jack Bauer is coordinating the CTU assault team from the inside. He adds that Jack seems to have a personal connection to one of the hostages. Nathanson forwards this information to Anton Beresch. Jack is about to give final positions of the terrorists to Curtis Manning, when Beresch unleashes a signal that scrambles Jack's cell phone. He then calls out to Jack, threatening to execute Derek unless he joins the hostages. Jack subsequently surrenders himself. 09:59:57 - ''10:00:00 '' Memorable Quotes * "Understand this, Bill-I don't work for you. Now, if you want my intel, we are going to do this my way." - Jack Bauer * "Mr. Burke, you are going to give me that card within three seconds, or I am going to scream louder than any woman you've ever seen." -'Martha Logan' *"Evelyn, stop apologizing. It's annoying. Besides, I got what I came for."- Martha Logan *"You managed to rack up four protocol violations." '- Bill Buchanan' :"Well, it's a lot worse than that if you count agency doc codes. It's more like twenty-six violations." '- Chloe O'Brian' *"Were you able to identify the terrorists from the photos Jack sent?" '- Bill Buchanan' :"Still no matches on the watch list. I tried three different coding arrays." '- Edgar Stiles' :"Did you try widening the parameters?" '- Bill Buchanan' :"If it was any wider, we could use the phone book." '- Edgar Stiles' *"With all due respect Mr. President, we don't have time." '- Bill Buchanan' :"Then talk faster!" '- Charles Logan' Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles *and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spencer Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * John Gleeson Connolly as Sergeant Mike McLaren * Nick Jameson as Yuri Subarov * Taylor Nichols as Burke * V.J. Foster as Terrorist Co-Starring * Kathleen Gati as Anya Subarov * David Joyner as CTU Swat Agent Jones * Michael Roddy as CTU Swat Agent Smith * Mark Henderson as Spokesman * Jerad Anderson as Student * Taras Los as Chevensky * Karla Zamudio as Meghan * Joey Munguia as Meghan's son * Reggie Jordan as Police Officer * Lou Richards as Businessman Notes * Glenn Morshower's appearance in this episode means he has appeared in all five seasons of 24, along with Kiefer Sutherland, Carlos Bernard and Dennis Haysbert. Day 503 503